It's All Fun and Games Until Somebody Falls In Love
by AnaLuciaa
Summary: There's never a dull moment in Potion's class when Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, a conniving professor, and amortentia are involved.


Written for the Wand Wood Competition; ******Hornbeam: **___Best suited to owners who have a single and pure passion, which some might call an obsession that must always be realised. Hornbeam wands become personalised to their owner's style of magic very quickly. _******Alt: write about a character under the influence of Amortentia.**

Also written for the Pottermore Challenge; Diagon Alley, task two- The Apothecary. Prompt used; Ingredients

A/N; This will be a very short, three chapter fic! Each chapter will be in a different character's POV.

Hermione Granger stirred the cauldron slowly, taking care to follow the instructions precisely, stirring clockwise thrice and then counter clockwise, repeating every five minutes for the next half hour. She could not stop herself from throwing a glare at her potion's partner every now and again, who was currently meticulously cutting a horned slug into neat, tiny pieces.

She really did have rotten luck when it came to potion's partners this year. She and Goyle had been paired up a few weeks ago and she would have nearly hexed the great oaf for his vile comments about her 'dirty blood' had he not added the boomslang skin to their sleeping draught far too early while her back was turned, intensifying the fumes and knocking himself out. Not long after that, Theodore Nott had been thrown at her, who she'd found to be one of the cockiest blokes she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. He spent the entire class speaking of nothing but the girls he'd bedded and had even gone as far as claiming that despite her bookwormish appearance, he'd bet she was an animal in the sack. She would have punched the sorry prick had a sudden, heavy nosebleed not have taken place. Nott was sent to the hospital wing and Hermione had spent the rest of the hour happily finishing up her potion in peace.

Their assignment was to brew the well known love potion Amortentia by the end of class and Snape had deemed Draco Malfoy a suitable partner for the witch. As he had paired off the students, Hermione could have sworn she had seen the glimmer of a smirk on his lips as he'd said their names. Honestly, if she didn't have such faith in her professors, she wouldn't doubt that Snape took a sadistic sense of pleasure in watching them squirm.

With a look of utter petulance on his pointed face, Draco had sullenly made his way to the empty seat next to her. He'd made sure to move it as far away as the desk would permit, muttering something about being paired with the plainest looking muggleborn in the class.

She'd kicked his chair out from under him and gotten 15 points taken from her house, yet the split second look of absolute fear on his face as his arrogant arse hit the ground somehow lessened the sting from the consequences of her childish antics.

So they'd spent the rest of the time in mutinous silence, him chopping up and measuring the ingredients while she continuously stirred the mixture and added what was needed to the cauldron at the proper times. It was a difficult, complex potion where every ingredient had to be measured out perfectly and added in at just the right time. In reality, Hermione was relatively surprised they'd been able to pull it off without communicating once. She'd just added the last ingredient, the horned slug, when the Potion Master's voice demanded that they finish up and fill an empty vial with their concoction.

Hermione peered into their cauldron anxiously, referencing the textbook beside her as Draco scooped a sample into the small container.

"It seems as if we've done everything properly." She said, nerves getting the best of her and making her forget that they weren't speaking. She glanced up at him, his scowl evident even through the thick violet steam spiraling and billowing before them. "You _are_ positive you measured everything correctly?"

He sighed, obviously agitated with her questioning his abilities. "Merlin, Granger. I'm not some incompetent fool who can't read." He paused, his chest puffing up proudly at his next words. "You should be thanking your lucky stars, you were fortunate enough to be paired with the person who has the highest grades in this class."

Hermione scoffed, a clever retort on the tip of her tongue, but at that exact moment their professor had stopped in front of their desk holding his hand out for their vial.

Pity, she would have liked to see his face after stating that she would have rather had Neville as her partner. She obediently handed over their vial, immediately regretting the action as a sly look slid across Snape's normally impassive face.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." He'd stated, loud enough for the entire class to hear and look up curiously. "You two have the highest marks in this class, am I correct?"

They remained silent. Hermione eyed her Professor warily and felt Draco stiffen up next to her, neither liking the wicked glint in the older man's eyes.

He continued despite their lack of response, this time speaking to the rest of the class. "As I have no doubt that these two did not blunder up this potion, I'm sure it would not hurt to have Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger demonstrate the effects of a proper Amortentia brew."

She thought she heard Malfoy mutter something along the lines of 'evil, hook-nosed bastard' under his breath, but Hermione couldn't be sure. A mixture of disbelief, anger, and embarrassment welled up inside of her, drowning out everything, including the horrified gasps and shouts of outrage from her fellow classmates.

"P-Professor," Hermione stuttered, her tongue feeling heavy and dry in her mouth. She swallowed and tried again. "Professor, I don't think that's such a good idea."

He'd answered without sparing her a glance, staring at Draco with something akin to amusement. "I don't recall asking what you thought, Ms Granger."

He held out the vial, silently commanding one of them to take it. She found herself turning to look at Draco, willing him to say _something, _as surely Snape woud be willing to listen to his favorite student. But Draco's gray were hard and calculating as they flitted between her and the potion, obviously considering something. He'd seemed to come to a decision because suddenly his shoulders sagged in defeat and he seemed to deflate.

Before she could say or do anything to stop him, he reached out and snagged the vial, casting a deadly glare at their professor. He unscrewed the lid and held it up in her direction, meeting her wide-eyed, anxious gaze with his steady one.

"Cheers, Granger."

She watched in horrified fascination as he threw his head back and downed the thick, violet potion in a single gulp.


End file.
